


Brothers

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven finds out about Jim and Blair and isn't too happy about it.   Blair to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Brothers

By Patt

 

Susan’s prompt: Brothers

 

Blair was making dinner and called out, “Oh, your brother called today and said he’d like for you to call him. I almost forgot.”

 

Jim was sitting in the living room and got up to get the phone. “Did he sound all right?”

 

“Yeah, a little off, but basically all right. Call him and ask him if he’d like to come for dinner. I’m making lasagna, his favorite,” Blair offered. 

 

Jim dialed Steven’s number and waited for him to answer. 

 

“Ellison.”

 

“Wow, that’s the same thing I say,” Jim teased. 

 

“Jim, I thought maybe you weren’t going to call me back,” Steven said sounding a little bit angry. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked. 

 

“Dad just told me that you and Blair were a couple and you could have knocked me over with a feather. Why didn’t you tell me?” Steven did sound angry now. 

 

Jim sighed and said, “First of all, I asked dad not to say anything until we had talked to you about it. You just don’t seem that open to gay relationships, so I thought it better not to bring it up.”

 

“Jim, don’t give me that shit. I’m your brother. I saw Megan Connor the other night and she knows about you. Again, why would you have kept this from me?”

 

“Steven you’re yelling at me. That’s why,” Jim said firmly. 

 

Blair came to stand over by Jim to give him strength. Blair hoped they wouldn’t have to come to this, but now it seemed the day was upon them. 

 

“I can’t believe how many times I’ve been over there and you kept it a secret. Like a dirty little secret. That’s what it is, if you can’t tell people about it,” Steven shouted. 

 

“Stop your fucking shouting. You know now and I see how you feel about it, so why did you even call? Why didn’t you just stop talking to me?” Jim really did wonder this. 

 

“Because you’re my brother and I thought that we should try and work things out.” Steven said sounding a little less angry that time. 

 

“What’s there to work out, Steven? We’re a couple, if you don’t like it, just forget about us,” Jim was angry now. 

 

“I can’t forget. Everyone I’m acquainted with knows about you. It’s embarrassing. You used to be married for Christ sake. What happened to you?”

 

Jim tried to keep his anger in check as he said, “Steven I’ve been dating men since college days. This is old news to me.”

 

“Well not to me, big brother. You could have warned me so I didn’t try so hard to defend your honor,” Steven spat out. 

 

“Steven, no one asked you to defend anything, let alone my honor. My honor was a judgment call and I feel that it’s just fine.”

 

“Didn’t you ever think about how it would affect me or dad? He’s embarrassed too.”

 

“That’s funny you say that because we go out to eat with dad once a week. He doesn’t seem embarrassed. And by the way, Steven, fuck you.”

 

Jim slammed the phone down and started to pace. 

 

Blair just let his lover work off some steam and let him have some quiet time before they would talk. He knew it wouldn’t be long. 

 

“Do you believe him? He thinks I did this to embarrass him and dad. What a dick head. Sometimes I really hate having a sibling. He’s so damn close minded.”

 

“Jim, keep in mind, he’s in shock. He’ll come around. He’s your only brother, so it’s not like you want to forget all about him,” Blair said. 

 

“Why not? He seems fine with forgetting about us. Asshole,” Jim spat out. 

 

“Are you calling me an asshole?” Blair asked, knowing full well that he meant Steven. 

 

“You know I meant Steven. God, I’m so mad I don’t even want to eat my favorite meal. He’s ruined it for me.”

 

Blair picked up the phone and hit redial. 

 

“Ellison.”

 

“Steven this is Blair. I wondered if you would like to come over for lasagna dinner and talk with us about this.”

 

Jim stormed over to the phone and tried to grab it from Blair. 

 

Blair wasn’t giving it to him. 

 

Steven said, “I would love to come over and discuss this with both of you. Thank you for asking me.”

 

“We’ll see you in just a little while then,” Blair answered. 

 

“Bye,” Steven said before he hung up the phone. 

 

“Chief, you had no right. He’s my brother and maybe I don’t feel like discussing us tonight. Did you ever think about that?” Jim inquired. 

 

“Yeah, but he’s your brother and he’s the only one you have. I would give anything to have a brother. You have no idea how lucky you are. You have a dad and a brother. You don’t want to push them away. You want to keep them close,” Blair explained. 

 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him. “I love you.”

 

“And I love you,” Blair replied. 

 

~~~~~

 

When Steven got there, Jim opened up the door and glared at him. Blair came into the room and said, “All right, no glaring tonight. This is off limits.”

 

“So, you two are a couple?” Steven asked. 

 

“Yeah, so?” Jim said angrily. 

 

“We are, Steven. Do you have a problem with that?” Blair asked. 

 

“Not anymore, I’m used to the idea now. Plus I don’t want Jimmy to be mad at me,” Steven said sounding about ten years old. 

 

Jim looked at his brother and said, “You’re willing to accept Blair as my other half?”

 

“Well there doesn’t seem to be much choice. And besides it was Blair that got us talking and seeing each other again. So I figure I owe him one,” Steven stated. 

 

“So you’re going to actually sit down and eat dinner with us?” Jim asked. 

 

“Well, yeah. Blair invited me. I wouldn’t say yes and then not show up,” Steven said. 

 

“So you and Jim are okay?” Blair questioned. 

 

“Yeah, we’re okay. I’m sorry I was such an ass earlier, Jim. I was just taken off guard.”

 

“I’m sorry I was an ass too. And I never should have hung up on you. Sorry about that. It was so immature.”

 

Blair was bouncing in place as he said, “Dinner is served.”

 

They all sat down to dinner and talked about anything and everything. Steven had a lot of questions and Blair and Jim were glad to answer them. Things would be just fine. 

 

The end


End file.
